Makuu Space
Makuu Space was a dimension, oozing with malicious energy, created by the Space Crime Syndicate Makuu, a group of space criminals fought by Space Sheriff Gavan, Retsu Ichijouji. The Makuu were defeated by Gavan, resulting in Makuu Space collapsing siginficantly. However, Ashurada, a descendant of the former Makuu boss, Don Horror, conspired with Zangyack to use Gavan to catalyze the blood of Don Horror in his veins, which would make Makuu Space expand and consume the Earth. History Gavan During nearly every battle, Don Horror would give the order to send Gavan and the monster into Makuu Space, where the power of evildoers increases threefold. Gavan would summon his motorcycle, Cyberian, to take him to the monster's location. Here, Gavan would be assaulted not only by the monster, but by Makuu fighter jets that Dol would be called to deal with. Makuu Space was shown as a bizarre dimension where locations changed seemingly at random, and combatants would fight in places like standing on the rings of a miniature planet, or within what looked like the ribcage of a giant creature, or even standard Earth locations remarkable only because they weren't there a moment ago. Gavan is still able to summon vehicles and weaponry from within Makuu Space. With the defeat of Don Horror, Makuu Space was thought to have been destroyed, but in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, this would prove untrue. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Gavan was captured and taken into Makuu Space by Ashurada and Gavan Bootleg. The Gokaigers, who were arrested by Gavan to reveal Ashurada's, disguised as Space Police chief Weeval, true motives, and later saved by Gavan, decided to rescue him. Basco revealed to them that Gavan was locked up on the top floor of Makuu Prison - the worst prison in the universe, and warned them not to go there to rescue the Space Sheriff, for no one has escaped in the prison's 2,600-year existence. Shortly after Basco left, the crew encountered two who shared a resemblence with Gavan: Battle Kenya of , Shiro Akebono, and DenziBlue of , Daigorou Oume. The two suggested using their respective Ranger Keys to open a portal to Makuu Space. Using the two keys, the crew traveled to Makuu Space, where they break into Makuu Prison. There, they encountered two unnamed Alienizers, Jealousto, Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein and Kitaneidas, Shizuka of the Wind and Gekkou of Illusions, Bae, Yatsudenwani and Vancuria, who had been locked up in the prison cells by the Zangyack Empire, because they all renounced their evil ways. The ruckus between the crew and the imprisoned former villains resulted in a platoon of Gormin Soldiers storming into the ground floor. Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver dealt with the platoon while the other Gokaigers raced to the top floor and the former villains were released from their cells. Ashurada had Gavan Bootleg activate Makuu City to slow down the Gokaigers' flight to the top floor by sending them to different dimensions. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green battle and defeated Sneak Brothers Elder & Little Sister, while Gokai Red and Gokai Pink fend off Great King Mons Drake, Kinggon of the Bigfoot and Robogōgu of the 10-sai before Gokai Red reached the top floor. There, he engaged Gavan Bootleg into an intense sword and gun fight. During the fight, Captain Marvelous used his Gokai Gun and Gavan Bootleg's Laser Z Beam to fire shots that ricochet off their swords and destroy the shackles on Retsu, freeing the Space Sheriff. After Gokai Red rescued Retsu, the Gokaigers shot holes on the floors for them to drop back to the ground floor before using the Gokai Galleon Buster to destroy the prison and return back to Earth. They were followed by Ashurada and Gavan Bootleg. Gavan and the Gokaigers teamed up and destroyed both of them. Gavan: The Movie to be added Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Enter and Rhino Doubler used Makuu Space to imprison scientists and other intellectuals, figuring that with its greatest minds gone, humanity would be unable to resist. During these episodes and especially the final battle, the realm is again presented as it was in the Gavan series: as an ever-changing, bizarre realm where the laws that govern our reality do not apply. Notes *Despite being a Space Sheriff dimension, Makuu Space may have been foreshadowed in , where the name "Makuu" was used in the title and the dimension was used in a similar fashion as a prison world controlled by the . Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Locations